Laughing And Rocking
by CocoaFic
Summary: Mi primer One Shot yaoi, espero les guste. Lane x Luke theloudhouse.


Quería probar un poco con el yaoi para ver que tal me queda , agradecería si comentaran su opinion sobre este pequeño One Shot, y sin mas que decir ,que comience el fic.

Lane loud un chico de 16 años con un gusto algo extremo por la comedia, tieneecreto, un secreto que el planea guardar hasta el dia de su muerte, pero que por un descuido de parte de él y de su hermano Luke terminará saliendo a la luz.

Era un dia comun en la casa loud, Lane estaba en su habitación escribiendo nuevos chistes para una presentación que tendria al dia siguiente , después de pasar horas intentando escribir algo bueno y no obtener nada Lane decide recostarse para dormir un poco, algo que no puede lograr debido al constante ruido en la casa, después de 10 minutos intentando conciliar el sueño sin exito el castaño se levanta de su cama y baja a la cocina para comer algo antes de la cena, al llegar a la primera planta encuentra a su hermana Linka viendo TV, a su hermano Lynn lanzando una pelota de Tenis de un lado a otro , Loki texteando con su novia Babe, loni viendo Tv junto a Linka, Lars debia estar en los ductos de ventilación escribiendo poesia, Lexx estaba mirándose en el espejo mientras Leif reparaba su auto , Levi estaba llevando algo que parecia muy delicado al garage y Leon gateaba por ahi sin su pañal... "Esperen falta uno" pensó Lane.

Lane : Oigan ¿donde esta Luke? , no lo veo desde esta mañana - preguntó mientras iba a la cocina.

Y como siempre la unica que se digna en responder cuando le hablan, Linka es quien responde.

Linka : Si, dijo que tenia una cita con Sam y que no volvería hasta la noche - Dijo sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

Lane frunció en ceño sin que nadie lo notara y entró a la cocina algo apurado, lane odiaba que Luke pasara tanto tiempo con esa chica Sam , no es que no le agradará mas bien eran como si estuviera celoso del hecho de que ella si pudiera hacer todo lo que él no puede hacer con Luke, cosas como abrazarlo, tomarlo de la mano, besarlo una que otra vez ...

Lane : !Que demonios! - El castaño estaban tan metido en sus pensamientos y fantasías que no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba derramando el vaso de leche que se estaba sirviendo.

Despues de tomar un vaso de leche tibia y limpiar el desastre que habia hecho Lane se dispuso a ir a su habitación nuevamente para intentar escribir nuevo material para su presentación.

ESA MISMA NOCHE.

Todos los loud's estaban cenando en la mesa familiar o bueno casi todos, Luke loud aun no habia llegado de su cita con su novia Sam , a todos les parecía algo normal el qué el rockero de la familia tarde mucho en sus citas, pero para el mas cercano a él era muy molesto, despues de media hora de haber comenzado Luke arriva a la casa loud.

Luke : !Hello My Family! Luke Loud ya llegó - gritaba el rockero mientras se dirigia a la mesa con su familia - Que onda Mom ¿donde esta mi cena? - preguntó.

Rita : Hi cariño, tu cena esta en el microondas e intenta hacer menos ruido, acabo de dormir a Leon - respondió la madre loud con su alegre actitud de siempre.

Luke : Gracias mama, y si no les importa voy a comer a mi habitación, no te preocupes no despertaré a Leon - decia mientras tomaba su comida e iba a la segunda planta de la casa.

La familia no le importó mucha importancia y solo lo dejó ir, todos siguieron cenando tranquilos ,todos menos Lane quien vió algo que el resto no vió, el convivir toda su vida con él le habia enseñado a percibir hasta el mas pequeño cambio.

Lane : ¿Desde cuando Luke usa bufandas rojas? - pensó Lane sospechando de su hermano.

Lane rápidamente terminó de cenar y subió a su habitación para hablar con su hermano sobre aquello que vió en su cuello. Lane entró a la habitación pateando la puerta y encontró a Luke frente a el espejo con la mano palpandose el cuello, como si quisiera encontrar revisar algo. Tan rápido como vio a su hermano entrar tan abruptamente a la habitación el rockero se despegó del espejo y se acostó en su cama a comer su cena. Al entrar en la habitación el castaño cerró la puerta tras él y pudo ver algo que no vió antes, Luke se veia mas palido que de costumbre, el castaño se dirigió hacia su hermano quien cenaba en su cama, grande fue su sorpresa del rockero cuando vió a su acercarse a él y luego extender su mano como si quisiera algo de él.

Luke : ¿Que pasa hermano?, si es por los 10 dólares que te pedi prestados tomalos de mi cartera - dijo luke con su tipica actitud de chico relajado.

Pero al parecer eso no era lo que queria el castaño.

Lane : Sabes a lo que me refiero Luke, te cubrí muchas veces cuando llegabas todo golpeado a la casa, sé cuando quieres ocultar algo a los demas - interrogó Lane a su hermano rockero.

Luke suspiró resignado, él sabia que de entre todos en esa casa Lane era el único a quien no podria guardarle un secreto aunque lo quisiera. El rockero se quitó la bufanda dejando ver marcas sangrantes de rasguños en su cuello.

Lane : !DEMONIOS LUKE! ¿Que acaso te enfrentaste a toda la pandilla? - preguntó Lane alterado por la cantidad de sangre en esa bufanda - ¿Creiste que porque la bufanda era roja no nos daríamos cuenta de la sangre? Suelte que me di cuenta o te hubieras desangrado. - el castaño tomó un botiquín que tenia debajo de su cama y procedió a curar las heridas de su hermano.

Luke : ¿Espera bufanda Roja? - Luke bajó la vista y su rostro parecía el de alguien sorprendido por la bufanda - Men, podria jurar que esta bufanda era blanca cuando me la puse. - dijo luke fon un tono algo cómico.

Lane no podia creer la actitud de su hermano en ese momento, ni siquiera él podria hacer un chiste en una situación asi, aunque debia admitir que el chiste fue bueno.

Lane : ¿Te molesta si uso ese chiste en mi presentación? - pregunto el castaño a lo que el rockero sonrió.

Luke : Por supuesto hermano, usalo como quieras - asintió Luke mientras Lane terminaba de poner gazas en su cuello.

Lane : Listo, lo desinfecte por si acaso, y ahora debes decirme ¿que demonios fue lo que paso?.

Luke : Ya sabes hermano, peleas de bar, unos idiotas y mucha cerveza lo mismo de cada noche - decia luke mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Lane vió la cena de Luke en la mesita de noche de este y se pregunto si el rockero no cenaria.

Lane : ¿No piensas cenar Luke? No te vas curar si no te alimentas bien - decía el castaño con un tono de preocupación.

Luke : Lo siento hermano, pero no tengo suficiente fuerzas para tomar la cuchara.

En ese momento a Lane se le ocurrió una idea un tanto descabellada que bien podria o funcionar o dañar un poco la buena imagen que su hermano tiene de él.

Lane : ¿Y que tal si ... yo te la doy? Velo como un favor de hermanos - dijo Lane sonrojado.

Luke miró a su hermano con una mirada incrédula como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando.

Luke : !Tu en serio harias eso por mi! !Thank you brother! La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre - decia Luke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Lane brillaron por un corto período de tiempo, al fin podria cumplía una de sus fantasías mas antiguas, darle de comer a su hermano era casi un regalo para el bromista de la familia. Lane tomó una cucharada de la sopa que habia preparado su madre y procedió a alimentar a el rockero. Ya a la mitad del plato Lane recuerda el porque su hermano estaba fuera en primer lugar asi que mientras le dá una cucharada a su hermano el casraño le pregunta sobre su cita.

Lane : Por cierto ¿Como te metiste en una pelea durante tu cita con Sam? No crees que fue algo estúpido - el rockero casi se ahoga con la sopa por la repentina pregunta de su hermano.

Luke : Ah si, pues la verda, Sam no fué a la cita, digo si la invité y todo pero una vez llegue al bar ella me mando un mensaje diciendo que no podrá ir y que queria hablar conmigo mañana, no sé sobre que pero no tengo un buen presentimiento - explicó Luke un poco decaído.

Lane por otro lado estaba hecho una furia ¿como se atrevía esa zorra multicolor a dejar plantado a Luke?, aunque al menos tenia material para un nuevo chiste.

Lane : Creo que mañana deberias llevar una maseta a esa reunion.

Luke : ¿y como para que? .

Lane : Es que ya te estoy viendo plantado de nuevo jajajaja ¿Get it? - bromeó Lane para aligerar un poco el ambiente, cosa que al juzgar por la risa de su hermano habia logrado.

Luke : jajajaja Buena esa hermano.

Lane : Aunque también podrias llevar un lazo sabes.

Luke : jaja ¿y el lazo para que? .

Lane : Es que veo unos enormes cuernos acercándose hacia ti jajajaja? ¿Get it? - ese chiste habia tenido el efecto contrario en Luke.

Lune : Buenas noches hermano, gracias por la cena - dijo Luke antes voltearse en su cama para comenzar dormir.

Lane se sintió muy mal por eso, si habia algo que Luke odiaba era la infidelidad, no soportaba la idea de que una persona comprometida con alguien se vaya con otro antes de terminar su actual relación, eso para Luke era máxima traición.

Lane : Lo siento Luke,sabes que a veces hablo de mas y no puedo controlar las cosas que digo - dijo lane arrepentido.

Luke : No te preocupes lane, lo sé, solo tengo algo de sueño.

Lane : De acuerdo, pondré tu cena en el microondas por si te la quieres comer luego... Buenas noches Luke. - dijo lane mientras salia de la habitación.

Lane dejó la cena de Luke en el microondas y volvió de inmediato a su habitación para poder conciliar el sueño, pero antes de poder subir a su cama Lane se dió cuenta de que Luke se habia dormido con la bufanda llena de sangre a un lado de él, Lane intentá tomar la bufanda para meterla a la lavadora por la mañana pero cuando esta cerca de tomarla Luke se voltea quedando cara cara con Lane, con el rockero tan cerca de su rostro el bromista loud no pudo aguantar el impulso de besarlo en los labios, Lane se quedó unido a Luke durante un minutos completo, parece que la pérdida de sangre habia agotado mucho a el rockero para dejarlo con un sueño tan profundo, despues del beso Lane se sentía tan... Excitado, queria mas pero temia que si iba mas lejos podria despertarlo asi que resistió y fue a su cama donde consiguió conciliar el sueño en seguida, tantas emociones diferentes en un solo dia dejarian exhausto a cualquiera.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

El sol brillaba en la ciudad de Royalwoods y un comediante castaño se levantaba después de una noche de sueño reparador, Lane se levantó de su cama ,se quitó el pijama que tenia puesto y tomó su toalla para darse un baño , como siempre la fila matutina para el baño en la casa loud lo detiene y ahlra deberá esperar a que todos sus hermanos usen el baño, lo cual no es tan malo ya que todos "terminan" de inmediato jajaja ¿Get It?, ya de vuelta a la historia Lane estaba esperando su turno para el baño cuando el actual ocupante de este sale djando pasar al siguien quien es Loki.

Loki : Al fin, santo cielo Luke ni siquiera Linka tarda tanto en el baño y eso que es una chica - dijo Loki entrando al baño.

Luke solo no le hizo caso y siguió su camino pasando al lado de sus demas hermanos. Al ver a Lane el rockero sonrie pues recordó la ayuda dada por el bromista la noche anterior.

Luke : Oye Lane Gracias por lo de ayer hermano, en serio te lo agradezco - dijo luke mientras que se cubría solo de la cintura para abajo con su toalla, dejando ver su bien torneado cuerpo, sus abdominales marcados, su pecho tan fuerte y seductor como siempre con un poco de vello en el medio que lo hace ver tan varonil, Lane intentaba no mirar mas abajo pero sus ojos lo traicionaban.

Luke : ¿Estas bien Bro? Te veo algo rojo - dijo Luke mientras se acercaba mas a el castaño.

Al tener a Luke tan cerca, Lane recordó lo que habia hecho la noche anterior y eso hizo que este se sonrojara a un nivel que podia competir con un tomate maduro. Lane se alejó un poco de Luke para poder calmarse un poco y responder.

Lane : Si, estoy bien, solo recorde algo - dijo lane ya mas calmado.

Luke hizo una sonrisa algo siniestra al escuchar eso de su hermano menor.

Luke : ¿Es sobre esa chica Maggie? Sabes, si quieres ayuda con "eso" simepre puedes venir y pedir consejos a tu hermano favorito, te regalaré un condón si quieres - susurró Luke para que los pequeños no escucharan.

Lane solo giro el rostro e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, ahora la imagen de su amiga Maggie en una situación como esa no se hiria de su cabeza en un rato.

Luke : Bueno, te dejo, debo arreglarme para mi cita con Sam - dijo mientras se dirigia a su habitación. Lane reaccionó de inmediato a lo que dijo su hermano.

Lane : Espera ¿no iras a mi presentación? Es esta tarde, todos iran - dijo lane con un poco de tristeza. Luke notó la tristeza en la voz de su hermano pero no podía hacer nada, ya habia quedado con Sam para encontrarse en el parque.

Luke : Lo siento hermano no podré ir, pero no te preocupes ya le dije a Linka que lo grabe para verlo luego , lo veré al llegar en la noche, confío en que brillaras - dijo antes de encerrarse en la habitación para alistarse para su cita.

Lane se entristeció un poco por eso pero no habia nada que hacer Luke habia tomado su desicion y el solo podria aceptarlo.

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, Luke fue a su cita con Sam y la familia fue a apoyar a Lane en su primera presentación como comediante en un establecimiento de alta clase.

El Restaurante De Fusión Franco-americana. Burgers Petit.

Ya era hora del Show y todos los comensales y clientes de lugar estaban listos para escuchar un poco de la comedia del novato del año, Lane Loud.

Presentador : Muy bien señoras y señores, espero esten listos para un poco de comedia de calidad, con ustedes el ganador del Júnior Comedian Contest, !Lane Loud! .

Lane se despidió de su familia y fue tomar su lugar en el escenario para poder comenzar con su acto.

Lane : Hola, mi nombre es Lane Loud y no ,no soy tan ruidoso como dice mi apellido- la audiencia se rió un poco por el chiste de lane.

Lane : Que bueno que se esten divirtiendo, porque yo estoy aterrado.

Audiencia : jajajaja.

Lane : Vaya, público facil eh, Fa-cil hm que curiosa palabra, y tiene muchos usos saben, yo por ejemplo la uso para describir a mis compañeras de curso.

Audiencia : Jajajajajajaja - ese chiste al parecer si les habia gustado.

Lane : Saben, un dia yo... Yo... Yo - Lane se trabó de repente, los chistes no llegaban a su mente y su boca no se movia, ¿que era aquello? No podia ser panico escénico, entonces que.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Lane esperando el chiste pero el castaño no decia nada, su familia comenzó a preocuparse por el silencio del bromista, Lynn padre iba a subir al escenario para ir por Lane cuando una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

Lynn sr : ¿No tenias una cita fon Sam ? - preguntó Lynn padre al Rockero.

Luke : Si, pero ya se terminó, ademas, parece que aqui hay alguien que me nesecita mas - dijo luke mientras iba al escenario.

Al llegar a la primera fila Luke usa sus manos como un megafono y grita.

Luke : !DESPIERTA!.

Repentinamente Lane comenzó a moverse y algo aturdido comenzó a preguntar que estaba pasando.

Lane : ¿Ah? ¿que paso? .

Luke : Hombre, te dormiste de nuevo ,recuerda ,estas en tu presentación.

Lane ya mas lúcido mira a su alrededor y recuerda lo que estaba pasando.

Lane : Gracias Luke, espera, tú no tenias una cita con sam ¿que haces aquí?.

Luke : Termine con ella ,ahora cuentame algún buen chiste. - Lane se sorprendió por la calma con la que su hermano decia que habían terminado con la chica con la que había estado desde hace ya tres años.

El castaño no le dió mas mente a eso y prosiguió con algunos chicstes, mientras tanto ,Luke volvía con su familia.

Lynn sr : Siempre olvido que Lane tiene Narcolepsia, deberiamos estar mas atentos con eso - dijo el señor Lynn a su esposa.

Rita : Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que se durmio que yo también lo olvidé.

El resto de la familia solo asintieron y prosiguieron viendo la presentación de su hijo y hermano, estaban tan concentrados en la presentación que no se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos se había ido. Luke loud salió del restaurante para dirigirse a un bar, estaba sufriendo pero no arruinaría el dia especial de su hermano por eso.

ESA MISMA NOCHE.

Lane estaba acostado en su cama preguntándose donde estaba su hermano Luke, no lo habia visto en la salida del restaurante y tampoco lo vió de regreso a casa, ya era media noche y todavía no mostraba señales de vida, Lane estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando el sonido de un golpe en la planta baja lo hace levantarse e ir a investigar.

Lane llegó al pasillo y se encuentra a Luke al pie de las escaleras, recostado y con lo que parecia ser sangre en su cara. Lane bajo sin pensarlo dos veces para socorrer a su hermano.

Lane : Lane, por dios, ¿que hiciste ahora? - preguntó mientras revisaba a su hermano buscando heridas graves, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en realidad no tenia ninguna herida, pero entoces ¿de quien era la sangre? - ¿Luke que fue lo que paso?.

Luke : Recuerdas que te dije que temine con Sam ,fue mentira, ella terminó conmigo, me dijo que habia encontrado a alguien mejor, que un rockero de pacotilla como yo nunca le daria lo que ella busca en un hombre - dijo Luke mientras las lágrimas caian de sus ojos. Lane no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Luke era una persona muy relajada y alegre, el hecho de ver a alguien tan bueno como el llorar le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, pero Lane mas que tristeza estaba sintiendo algo mas en su corazón... Deseo. El ver a Luke tan debil y frágil era algo que lo emocionaba, Lane se agachó a la altura de Luke para poder levantarlo y llevarlo arriba para conversar un poco con él.

Lane : Vamos Luke, te llevaré a la habitación, mañana hablaremos sobre esto - decia Lane mientras ayudaba a Luke a subir las escaleras, al parecer tambien habia bebido mucho - por cierto Luke ¿De quien es la sangre que tienes encima?.

Luke : Jajaja después de beber en un bar por la ruptura, fuí a casa de Sam para recoger algunas cosas que dejé alla y la encontré con el imbécil por el que me dejo, no aguanté el hecho de que después de haberme dejado ya hubiera metido a ese tipo a su casa, como si acaso se hubiera cambiado de calzones, yo explote y comencé a golpear al sujeto hasta que me cansé jajaja debiste haber visto la cara de horror de Sam, creo que nunca me volverá a ver de la misma forma. - Lane estaba asombrado por la actitud de Luke.

Ya en la habitación Lane comienza a quitarle a Luke su ropa para ponerle el pijama, pero cuando esta a punto de quitarle la chaqueta que traia puesta Luke le plantó un beso directo en los labios.

Lane : !LUKE!, ¿Que demonios crees que haces? - dijo Lane despengandose de el Rockero.

Luke se levantó, se sentó en la cama y con una mirada alto pícara contestó .

Luke : ¿Que, acaso prefieres hacerlo cuando yo este dormido? - dijo dandole a entender a Lane que él ya sabia su secreto.

Lane : Tú... ¿Desee cuando lo sabes?.

Luke : Tuve mis sospechas al comienzo pero después de ese beso de ayer todo fue confirmado. - dijo mientras se acercaba a Lane. - ¿y que dices Lane? ¿quieres hacerlo? Romper todas mas barreras posibles y entregarte a tus impulsos.

Lane no lo pensó mucho y se lanzó hacia Luke plantandole un beso justo en los labios para luego quitarle su chaqueta y recorrer cada centímetro de ese fornido cuerpo que tanto lo hacia enloquecer, por su parte Luke desabrocharba la blanca camisa de Lane lentamente como si estuviera saboreando, después de los botones fueron los tirantes lo siguiente en ser apartados por el rockero, poco a poco los dos chicos se desventian mutuamente hasta el punto en el que ambos estaban ya desnudos, quien tomó la iniciativa fue Luke quien con su mano comenzó a acariciar el erecto miembro de Lane, el bromista comenzaba a gemir conforme su hermano aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, después de unos minutos entre besos y caricias de Luke era turno de Lane para hacerlo sentir bien. Lane tomó el gran miembro de su hermano y metió en su boca con la que comenzó a satisfacer a el rockero, Luke gemía cada vez mas fuerte, no sabia de donde su hermano menor habia aprendido a hacer eso pero lo agradecía con todo el corazón, después de cinco minutos con su miembro en la boca de Lane, luke no podia aguantar mas.

Luke : Lane, ya para, no creo poder aguantar mas, voy a eyacular - pero Lane no parecia tener ninguna intención de soltarlo. - !AAAAAHHHHH LANE SI SI SI QUE BIEN SE SIENTE! - gritó Luke mientras eyaculaba en la boca de lane.

Lane soltó el pene de Luke y este se puso en una posición algo comprometedora para alguien desnudo, en cuatro patas y con el trasero hacia Lane.

Luke : Sé que quieres hacerlo, mejor no desaproveches la oportunidad - decia Luke mientras meneaba el trasero hacia Lane.

El bromista no aguantó mas y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra el cuerpo del Rockero con su erecto pene y sin ningún tipo de miramiento comenzó a moverse de atras hacia adelante. Fuertes gemidos que eran callados por la propia mano del rockero eran los únicos ruidos que salian de esa habitación, Lane arremetia sin tregua contra el trasero de Luke creando un lascivo sonido con el golpeteo de los genitales de ambos castaños, Lane tenia a el rockero a su merced, con su pene hacia que su espalda se arqueara por los choques eléctricos que sentia subir por su columna vertebral, de un momento a otro en un repentino movimiento Lane tomó el pene de Luke y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba.

Lane : Jajaja No es justo que yo sea el único que se divierta , vamos correte como el animal que eres - Al parecer Lane se había dejado llevar por el papel de dominador. Por otro lado, Luke se encontraba en un éxtasis de placer como nunca habia sentido.

Luke : AAAAHH LANE ,ESO YA ES DEMASIADO, NO PODRÉ AGUANTAR MUCHO ASI, POR FAVOR NO PARES, SIIII - Luke estaba en su limite.

Lane : Ah Ah Ah Tu no eres el único, yo tampoco creo poder aguantar mucho más, espero que te gusten los "Creampies" jajaja ¿Get it?... Aaaahh !LUKE!.- gritaba mientras se corría.

Luke : Ah Ah Ah !LANE! , ya estoy acabando... Aaaaah ah ah Lane dijo mientra caia en la cama exhausto.

Los castaños se acurrucaron en las sábanas de la cama de Luke y ahi se durmieron.

Lane/Luke : TE AM💗.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Durante el desayuno Lynn padre estaba leyendo el peridico mientras sus hijos desayunaban.

Lynn sr : ¿Y que planes tienen para hoy niños? - preguntó.

Loki : Iré a una cita fin Babe.

Loni : Yo voy a ir a comprar unos materiales para mis diseños.

Luke : Yo me quedare en casa escribiendo canciones.

Lane : Yo estaré con Luke escribiendo nuevo material para la próxima presentación.

Lynn : Ire a jugar un partido con los chicos.

Linka : Hoy saldré con Ron a los video juegos.

Familia loud : Oooo.

Linka : !Solo somos amigos!.

Lars : Yo iré a un cafe nuevo que abrieron a tres calles de aqui.

Leiff : Debo presentarme en una importante reunion con mis amigas y posibles novias.

Lexx : Me quedare todo el dia probando unas nuevas partes en el auto de Leiff.

Levi : Tengo una importante conferencia con unos colegas de Bangkok.

Leon : Po-Po.

Lynn sr : Vaya parece que todos tienen un dia ocupado, pues espero que les vaya bien, su madre y yo estaremos a un Spa durante todo el dia y solo por si acaso Loki esta a cargo.

Todos los louds terminaron de desayunar y fueron a hacer sus actividades menos Linka quien habia tenido que volver por algo que olvido en su cuarto una vez lo tomó se dirigio hacia abajo, pero cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras un extraño sonido llamó su atención, Linka se acercó a la habitación de sus hermanos Lane y Luke de donde parecía venir el extraño ruido, al ver que la puerta esta entre abierta la peliblanca hecha un vistazo dentro y logra ver a sus hermanos mayores besándose, rápidamente se gira y con una pequeña sonrisa sale de ahi.

Linka : ¿Quien soy yo para juzgar?

 **Hello mis pequeños adictos al amor, este es un One Shot que se me ocurrió hacer porque, bueno, es muy extraño que los Shipeen pero que no hagan fics de ellos, asi que dí el primer paso en este nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Espero les haya gustado comenten que les pareció.**

Sin mas que decir, yo soy CoCoaFic 🍵  
Chaw Chaw (^ω^)


End file.
